


On Anger

by ArchangelGabriel413



Series: Musings and Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelGabriel413/pseuds/ArchangelGabriel413
Summary: Second in the seriestriggers for blood and imagery





	On Anger

On anger G

I hate you  
I hate you so much  
my hatred burns  
like white hot fire  
in my veins

I want to watch you burn  
watch as the blood is stripped from the bone  
as the lush fields turn red

then im drowning  
like a wave  
blanketing me  
in a sea of blood

I can't forgive  
and I'll never forget  
because dragons hold grudges  
much better than humans

 


End file.
